kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky SC)/Ruan
This is a list of shops in in the region of Ruan. City of Ruan Granate Orbal Factory |-|Chapter 1= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= HP 1 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=Max HP+3% |item_3= Mind 1 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_4= Attack 1 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_5= Shield 1 |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_6= Evade 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=AGL+1 |item_7= Impede 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_8= Action 1 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=SPD+10% |item_9= Blind |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_10= Cast 1 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_11= EP Cut 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_12= EP 1 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=Max EP+3% |item_13= Hit 1 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} |-|Chapter 8= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Defense 4 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_5= Poison |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_6= Mute |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_7= HP 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+3% |item_8= HP 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+6% |item_9= HP 3 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Max HP+9% |item_10= HP 4 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max HP+12% |item_11= Mind 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_12= Mind 2 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_13= Mind 3 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_14= Mind 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_15= Freeze |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_16= Heal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=HP slowly recovers by walking |item_17= Attack 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_18= Attack 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_19= Attack 3 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_20= Attack 4 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_21= Seal |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_22= Shield 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_23= Shield 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_24= Shield 3 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_25= Shield 4 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_26= Evade 1 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=AGL+1 |item_27= Evade 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=AGL+2 |item_28= Evade 3 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=AGL+3 |item_29= Evade 4 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=AGL+4 |item_30= Sleep |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_31= Impede 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_32= Impede 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_33= Impede 3 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 20% success rate |item_34= Impede 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate |item_35= Action 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=SPD+10% |item_36= Action 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=SPD+20% |item_37= Action 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=SPD+30% |item_38= Action 4 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_39= Blind |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_40= Cast 1 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_41= Cast 2 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_42= Luck |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=Increases enemy item drop rate by 30% |item_43= Move 1 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=MOV+1 |item_44= Move 2 |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=MOV+2 |item_45= Move 3 |item_45_cost= |item_45_attr=MOV+3 |item_46= Strike |item_46_cost= |item_46_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_47= EP Cut 1 |item_47_cost= |item_47_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_48= EP Cut 2 |item_48_cost= |item_48_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_49= EP Cut 3 |item_49_cost= |item_49_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_50= EP Cut 4 |item_50_cost= |item_50_attr=Arts' EP cost-40% |item_51= Eagle Eye |item_51_cost= |item_51_attr=Can see enemies from a distance |item_52= EP 1 |item_52_cost= |item_52_attr=Max EP+3% |item_53= EP 2 |item_53_cost= |item_53_attr=Max EP+6% |item_54= EP 3 |item_54_cost= |item_54_attr=Max EP+9% |item_55= EP 4 |item_55_cost= |item_55_attr=Max EP+12% |item_56= Hit 1 |item_56_cost= |item_56_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_57= Hit 2 |item_57_cost= |item_57_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_58= Hit 3 |item_58_cost= |item_58_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_59= Hit 4 |item_59_cost= |item_59_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_60= Confuse |item_60_cost= |item_60_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |item_61= Information |item_61_cost= |item_61_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status |item_62= Cloak |item_62_cost= |item_62_attr=No encounters |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Joan Arms & Guards |-|Chapter 1= Fiber Rod |item_1_cost=300 mira |item_1_attr=STR+130/RNG+1 |item_2= Python |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr=STR+130/RNG+2 |item_3= Claymore |item_3_cost=400 mira |item_3_attr=STR+140 |item_4= Phantom |item_4_cost=300 mira |item_4_attr=STR+122/RNG+4 |item_5= Fiber Vest |item_5_cost=300 mira |item_5_attr=DEF+125 |item_6= Metal Spikes |item_6_cost=150 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+40/MOV+1 |item_7= Silver Earring |item_7_cost=500 mira |item_7_attr=Prevents poison |item_8= Pearl Earring |item_8_cost=500 mira |item_8_attr=Prevents seal |item_9= Feather Brooch |item_9_cost=1000 mira |item_9_attr=Prevents faint |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} |-|Chapter 8= Spiral Rod |item_1_cost=7000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+320/RNG+1 |item_2= Galient Sword |item_2_cost=6800 mira |item_2_attr=STR+320/RNG+2 |item_3= Grambringer |item_3_cost=7000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+330 |item_4= G-02 |item_4_cost=7200 mira |item_4_attr=STR+335/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_5= Gigant Arm |item_5_cost=7000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+340 |item_6= Protect Gear |item_6_cost=3200 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+250/ADF+8 |item_7= Ceram Armor |item_7_cost=7800 mira |item_7_attr=DEF+310/ADF+12/AGL+10 |item_8= Ceramic Spikes |item_8_cost=2600 mira |item_8_attr=DEF+130/MOV+1 |item_9= Strega-G |item_9_cost=5400 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+150/MOV+2 |item_10= Silver Earring |item_10_cost=500 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents poison |item_11= Lighter |item_11_cost=500 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents freeze |item_12= Mirage Ring |item_12_cost=1000 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents petrify |item_13= Black Bangle |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents sleep |item_14= Glam Choker |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents mute |item_15= White Bracelet |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents blind |item_16= Pearl Earring |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents seal |item_17= Lily Necklace |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents confuse |item_18= Feather Brooch |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents faint |item_19= Skull Pendant |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents deathblows |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} O'Neil Duty-Free Shop Liberl News - Issue 2This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 1. |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Ruan Mayoral Election Special |item_2= Tear Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 800HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Curia BalmThese items are only available in Chapter 8. |item_5_cost=300 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures abnormal status |item_6= Smelling Salts |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_7= Reviving Balm |item_7_cost=200 mira |item_7_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_8= Insulating Tape |item_8_cost=100 mira |item_8_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_9= EP Charge |item_9_cost=500 mira |item_9_attr=Restores 100EP |item_10= Cat Foot Slippers |item_10_cost=100 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+1/MOV+2/AGL+2/??? |item_11= Night Goggles |item_11_cost=1200 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Firefly Fungus |item_12_cost=200 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Acerbic Tomato |item_13_cost=400 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Bear Claw |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Tri-Colored Rice |item_15_cost=200 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Aged Miso |item_16_cost=300 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Vintage Wine |item_17_cost=300 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Fresh Milk |item_18_cost=50 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Fresh Eggs |item_19_cost=10 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Sharp Cheese |item_20_cost=30 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Luscious Orange |item_21_cost=20 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Ripe Apple |item_22_cost=20 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Azelia Fruit |item_23_cost=20 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Milled Flour |item_24_cost=4 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Ironbone Fish |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Marbled Steak |item_26_cost=100 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Flaky Potato |item_27_cost=10 mira |item_27_attr= |item_28= Crisp Onion |item_28_cost=10 mira |item_28_attr= |item_29= Dirty Carrot |item_29_cost=10 mira |item_29_attr= |item_30= Maple Sugar |item_30_cost=4 mira |item_30_attr= |item_31= Kibbled Salt |item_31_cost=4 mira |item_31_attr= |item_32= Olive Oil |item_32_cost=16 mira |item_32_attr= |item_33= Fresh Herb |item_33_cost=10 mira |item_33_attr= |item_34= Dragon Beans |item_34_cost=20 mira |item_34_attr= |item_35= Royal Leaf |item_35_cost=20 mira |item_35_attr= |item_36= Black Pepper |item_36_cost=10 mira |item_36_attr= |item_37= Red Pepper |item_37_cost=10 mira |item_37_attr= |item_38= Tender Whitefish |item_38_cost=40 mira |item_38_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Hotel Blanche Lavantar Casino & Bar Primo Nature's Bounty |item_1_cost=150 mira |item_1_attr=HP500/Cures K.O. |item_2= Azelia Kiss |item_2_cost=550 mira |item_2_attr=HP1500/Cures K.O. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Lottelio |-|Chapter 1= Gambler Jack - Vol.2 |item_1_cost=100 Medals |item_1_attr=Chapter 2 - The Offer |item_2= Marine Star |item_2_cost=200 Medals |item_2_attr= |item_3= Silver Earring |item_3_cost=500 Medals |item_3_attr=Prevents poison |item_4= White Bracelet |item_4_cost=500 Medals |item_4_attr=Prevents blind |item_5= Feather Brooch |item_5_cost=1000 Medals |item_5_attr=Prevents faint |item_6= Long Barrel |item_6_cost=1000 Medals |item_6_attr=RNG+2 |item_7= Surprise CookieOnly available on New Game+. |item_7_cost=2000 Medals |item_7_attr=STR500/Area (S) |item_8= Perilous Meatballs |item_8_cost=3000 Medals |item_8_attr=STR600/Area (Line - Penetrate) |item_9= Rainbow Surprise |item_9_cost=4000 Medals |item_9_attr=STR700/Random status effect 50% chance/Area (S) |show_trade=yes |trade_medals=5 }} |-|Chapter 8= Gambler Jack - Vol.2 |item_1_cost=100 Medals |item_1_attr=Chapter 2 - The Offer |item_2= Marine Star |item_2_cost=200 Medals |item_2_attr= |item_3= Silver Earring |item_3_cost=500 Medals |item_3_attr=Prevents poison |item_4= White Bracelet |item_4_cost=500 Medals |item_4_attr=Prevents blind |item_5= Feather Brooch |item_5_cost=1000 Medals |item_5_attr=Prevents faint |item_6= Long Barrel |item_6_cost=1000 Medals |item_6_attr=RNG+2 |item_7= Moonglasses |item_7_cost=3000 Medals |item_7_attr=Prevents poison/blind] Glasses from the Central Factory |item_8= Buzzer |item_8_cost=3000 Medals |item_8_attr=ATS+30/ADF+30/Prevents faint/sleep] An automatic alarm that |item_9= Tornado Fan |item_9_cost=3000 Medals |item_9_attr=Prevents poison/freeze |item_10= Long Barrel III |item_10_cost=5000 Medals |item_10_attr=RNG+4 |item_11= Dragon Skin Shoes |item_11_cost=5000 Medals |item_11_attr=DEF+170/MOV+5/SPD+3 |item_12= Dragon Skin Jumpsuit |item_12_cost=5000 Medals |item_12_attr=DEF+350/ADF+50 |item_13= Surprise CookieOnly available on New Game+. |item_13_cost=2000 Medals |item_13_attr=STR500/Area (S) |item_14= Perilous Meatballs |item_14_cost=3000 Medals |item_14_attr=STR600/Area (Line - Penetrate) |item_15= Rainbow Surprise |item_15_cost=4000 Medals |item_15_attr=STR700/Random status effect 50% chance/Area (S) |item_16= Naptime Cookie |item_16_cost=5000 Medals |item_16_attr=STR800/Inflicts sleep 100%/Area (S) |item_17= Knockout Meatball |item_17_cost=6000 Medals |item_17_attr=STR900/Inflicts faint 100%/Area (Line - Penetrate) |item_18= Aurora Ball |item_18_cost=7000 Medals |item_18_attr=STR1000/Random status effect 100%/Area (S) |item_19= Zeram Powder |item_19_cost=10000 Medals |item_19_attr=Cures K.O./Heals all HP/Restores 100CP |item_20= Zeram Capsule |item_20_cost=15000 Medals |item_20_attr=Cures K.O./Heals all HP/Restores 200CP |show_trade=yes |trade_medals=5 }} Aqua Rossa Bar Prime Salmon Grill |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP1800 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Manoria Village Fiore General Goods Tear Balm |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 800HP |item_2= Purging Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_3= Softening Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_4= Smelling Salts |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_5= Reviving Balm |item_5_cost=200 mira |item_5_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_6= Insulating Tape |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_7= EP Charge |item_7_cost=500 mira |item_7_attr=Restores 100EP |item_8= Firefly Fungus |item_8_cost=200 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Acerbic Tomato |item_9_cost=400 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Bear Claw |item_10_cost=10 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Tri-Colored Rice |item_11_cost=200 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Aged Miso |item_12_cost=300 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Vintage Wine |item_13_cost=300 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Fresh Milk |item_14_cost=50 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Fresh Eggs |item_15_cost=10 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Sharp Cheese |item_16_cost=30 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Luscious Orange |item_17_cost=20 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Ripe Apple |item_18_cost=20 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Azelia Fruit |item_19_cost=20 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Milled Flour |item_20_cost=4 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Ironbone Fish |item_21_cost=10 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Marbled Steak |item_22_cost=100 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Flaky Potato |item_23_cost=10 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Crisp Onion |item_24_cost=10 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Dirty Carrot |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Maple Sugar |item_26_cost=4 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Kibbled Salt |item_27_cost=4 mira |item_27_attr= |item_28= Olive Oil |item_28_cost=16 mira |item_28_attr= |item_29= Fresh Herb |item_29_cost=10 mira |item_29_attr= |item_30= Dragon Beans |item_30_cost=20 mira |item_30_attr= |item_31= Royal Leaf |item_31_cost=20 mira |item_31_attr= |item_32= Black Pepper |item_32_cost=10 mira |item_32_attr= |item_33= Red Pepper |item_33_cost=10 mira |item_33_attr= |item_34= Tender Whitefish |item_34_cost=40 mira |item_34_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} The White Magnolia Rex Sea 'Bubbles' |item_1_cost=550 mira |item_1_attr=HP2100/Cures faint |item_2= Miso-Stewed Fish |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr=HP1400/Cures seal |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Carla Sadie's Flower Shop Bear Claw |item_1_cost=10 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Azelia Fruit |item_2_cost=20 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Fresh Herb |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Jenis Royal Academy Academy Cafeteria Hot-Hot Potato Fry |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=HP400/Cures freeze |item_2= Royal Gelato |item_2_cost=350 mira |item_2_attr=HP1700/Cures sleep |item_3= Herb Sandwich |item_3_cost=150 mira |item_3_attr=HP700/Cures poison |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Air-Letten Mess Hall Salt-Roasted Fish |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP1100/DEF+10% |item_2= Herb Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=HP700/Cures poison |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=60 |trade_mirage=40 }} Rest Stop Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky SC Shops Category:Data Lists